


The Confrontation

by MAPMonstersArePerceptions



Series: I Know You're a Were 'verse [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brainwashing or is it?, First Potter, For better or for worst, Revolution is on its way, now Malfoy?, society sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPMonstersArePerceptions/pseuds/MAPMonstersArePerceptions
Summary: Gellion has a bone to pick with Ragnok.  Potter learned a few skills from the goblins that he does not approve of.  Set shortly after Draco Malfoy - Breaker of Tradition.





	The Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> This just begged to be written; sue me.  
Nothing belongs to me; I'm not getting paid...yada yada yada.

_ Pop! _ Guards rushed in ready to take out the intruder who dared enter Dagar t’Kan without invitation. 

“Stand down,” Ragnok VIII proclaimed with a chuckle. He went to clasp the shoulders of the would-be intruder, smiling. As the guards filed out with a grumble, Ragnok continued privately, “Making a grand entrance as usual, eh old friend? Out of curiosity, what would you do if I ever forgot to call off the Honor Guards of my home?”

“I’s leave and never return,” Gellion replied stiffly though a smile tried to make its way on his lined face. No! No smiles. He would not be distracted by the goblin’s easy manner. “I’s a bone to pick with you, Ragnok, a bone the size of youse pretty house!” 

“Oh yes, I is! One of youse tutors for The Boy is be teaching him much too much about diplomacy and-and brainwashing!”

Chuckling, Ragnok replied, “I can’t say as I’ve ever approved ‘Brainwashing for Beginners’ for Harry’s lessons, but I handled his diplomacy training myself. Why? What has he done with that training that has you so hot and bothered?”

“He be brainwashing other tall-one children! That be what he is doing!”

Thinking back to similar discussions he’d had with certain account managers about the sudden influx of the use of Gobdekul in business, Ragnok fought a grin. “I can’t say that I’m surprised given recent upsets in My Nation with wizarding relations, but why don’t you sit down and explain to me precisely what has occurred to have you this upset, Friend?” 

What followed was an in-depth discussion on the importance of familial bonds to elves and how one Draco Malfoy trampled centuries’ worth of tradition a few weeks ago with others beginning to follow along. 

“So you’re telling me he saved the elfling’s life and named her after your ancestor”

“...Yes”

“And you have a problem with this?”

“Ye-No, but...arrrrgh! ‘Tis the principle, it is! The principle! I’s hearing that he’s be meeting with the other Malfoy elflings. He’s got all those whose not knowing in a tizzy thinking he’s be doing somethings horrible, but they’s being some of the strongest elflings I’s seeing! Ands just this last week, I’s be visiting other Manors and seeing the same things be happening! Tall-one kiddies is be _ seeing _ their elves. _ Seeing! _ This be being new, very, very new. It be looking like a good thing, and maybe it is. But I’s not being able to trust it!”

And that was the crux of the matter and one that Ragnok could understand. When Harry Potter served as an anomaly, business could continue as normal. Wizards grouped goblins into one role, each interchangeable with the other so long as money was received. This was becoming less and less the case. What was to be done when the anomaly became the norm? Teach hate/anger/fear that held no basis? Or permit the vulnerability and weakness that came with accepting things may change for the better? How does one promote growth in one’s society when the enemy wants to become the ally? For himself and his people, many of these questions could stew and wait to see how Potter’s generation took their place as adults. Gellion did not have the benefit of time. The new generation was already making changes that could have far-reaching consequences. 

Ragnok understood Gellion, but he could only offer so much. “Your people have a connection with wizards. This can be used for their benefit or their harm with little ability to influence which happens. Perhaps the tides are turning in their favor, my friend. I hope that this is so. However the tides turn, elves are survivors, and your line will help them.” Thinking on the story that was shared about why that first elfling was named what she was, 

“Perhaps this new Donnchad will be cause to cheer in generations to come.”

A meal shared between friends and allies completed the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment below :)  
Also, if it wasn't clear from Draco Malfoy - Breaker of Tradition, this series isn't one in which /everything/ is on Harry's shoulders. Change is coming, and he is Ground Zero to the spread of said change, but others are capable of taking on causes that are important to him too.


End file.
